In recent years, the practice of performing the work of editing a book by the use of a personal computer or a work station (editing device) has been disseminated. In this case, the work of editing a book is carried out by newly feeding complete data on documents, illustrations, etc. for each of the pages, with the whole information of an edited book memorized as separated in units of page. With the conventional editing apparatus, however, those documents, illustrations, etc. which appear in two or more places cannot be utilized in common but must be repeatedly fed in all over. The conventional editing apparatus, therefore, takes up much time and labor in the production of a book. The production of a book, accordingly, is very expensive.